First Color- A PruCan Fluff Fanfiction
by Explain.Thyself
Summary: Matthew was a shy boy. No one seemed to notice him. But worst of all, there was never any color. He never saw color, and he was sad. Many people spoke of the wonders they saw, but Matthew saw none. So when he was trying to find a job, he was shocked when he saw the bright red eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt. He had found his soulmate. I used a prompt from a tumblr post for this.
1. Chapter 1

Grey skies. Grey grass. White sun. Black street. Silver pond. Full life. No color. Matthew was used to this. He used to long for excitement, to yearn for the color that others in happy relationships always seemed to talk about. He had grown out of his foolish dream when his mother died, leaving his father in the black and white monotone again. He was simply sad, like the boring life around him. He looked all around, at the couple happily sipping a smoothie, at the couple making out on the bench. He saw them laugh and smile, and he felt sad. He was sad, as was fitting to his grey life.

But one day, color joined him. His color came in the form of a man named Gilbert. He was unaware of it, until he saw the spark of red from his eyes- red, so bright it almost shone through the night. So ferocious, but he thought their owner didn't know the color he saw emanating from those ruby eyes of his.

The Canadian was walking down the street. He needed a job, a way to make a living. He had a backpack on his back with his resume and stuffed polar bear slung on his back. He was on the hunt, patrolling the busy streets of his city for the large "Help Wanted" signs in black text through gray windows on white paper.

Each time he was brought back for an interview, the person working the desk would deny such appointment, or say that they never even spoke to some "Mathew Williams". This simply made him more sad. An office building or even fast food restaurant couldn't take twenty minutes of their day to interview one enthusiastic worker, however shy.

Matthew was so close to giving up, to just say 'SCREW IT!' And live in his father's basement the rest of his life, on his own. No one wanted him for a job, anyway. They wouldn't bother to remember the appointments he had made, much less give him a job. But all that changed when the flash of red caught his eye. He refused to give up hope when the first flash of something that wasn't grayscale made it into his line of sight.

He had been on what had become a regular walk through the city. He browsed every shop window for a 'HELP WANTED' sign, and applying anywhere there was one. At this point he wasn't too picky where he worked so long as he had a job. He was in one of the multiple Starbucks around, when he spotted another guy most likely doing the same thing.

He looked slightly off. His hair was white. Not white that was the grayscale equivalent of blonde, but WHITE. Pure, actual white hair. He wore a black t-shirt, bearing the logo of a rock band. He didn't make the best first impression, with what seemed to be many piercing holes in one ear, and the large possibility of a tattoo on his pale, pale skin beneath the black t-shirt.

What was the most shocking about this punk appearance wasn't the piercings or the band t-shirt, but his eyes. A rectangular, narrow set style, with the most shocking color ever. Yes, COLOR. The first Matthew had ever seen. They were shocking, bright, and unforgettable.

Matthew wanted to run up and hug the guy. He wanted to get to know him, and go on dates with him, and do everything with this intimidating man. But his shyness held him back. The guy hadn't even turned around, hadn't seen him. Matthew genuinely wished for him to turn around. He didn't want to mess up this guy's chance of getting the job. Especially if he managed to get a job as well.

Soon, the manager the guy was speaking to handed him a few papers and bid him what looked like a farewell. The guy turned around, spotted Matthew, and ran as fast as he could to the Canadian.

"ICH MEIN GOTT!" were the first words out of the guy's mouth when his shocking red eyes landed on the timid Canadian. _Was that GERMAN?_ Matthew thought. Then Matthew thought something else. _Does this mean I'm GAY?_ The guy apparently didn't have the timidness Matthew did. The guy ran up to Matthew and picked him up in a hug. The world around the two guys burst into color. Simultaneously, they gasped. The manager, still at the counter, seemed to have a general idea of what was going on. "How could someone as awesome as me's soulmate be someone as timid looking as you?" he asked. Matthew silently noted the thick German accent.

"Well…," Matthew started, "The colors never have been wrong before, have they?" He looked around in awe at the dark greens of the coffee shop. He laughed at the outfits that didn't match. These people clearly hadn't seen their first color. He looked at his own hoodie and jeans. The hoodie was almost the same color of the guy in front of him's eyes. The jeans were a light blue, with worn knees. He looked back into the red eyes of the man in front of him. "I'd love to get to know you and all," he said, "but I really do need to put in a job application here."

The guy looked a little let down, sighing and slumping his shoulders. "I suppose the awesome me can wait," he said. "But first, at least let me know your name?"

Matthew shrugged. "Matthew. Matthew Williams," he said, then weaved around the guy to approach the manager still at the counter.

"First color?" she asked. She took the resume as Matthew handed it in. It had one former job on it, and that had lasted the duration of high school. Now, Matthew was out of school, and needed to save money for college. He was still a couple thousand short, including housing. Matthew simply nodded. "That guy will do you right." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
 **As this is my first fanfiction here, I really hope you enjoy. I'm not sure when I'll update, but since summer vacation has just begun, I will hopefully update weekly at the least. Please review, I'd love to know your opinions of my work! Hopefully this chapter doesn't feel too rushed. Thanks for reading!**

 **Side note: Ich mein Gott- Oh my god**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The manager stood for a moment, smirking, before she burst out laughing. For a second, Matthew was confused. How would she know him that way? Then, she started to talk again. "That's Gilbert," She said. "We've always known each other. If you couldn't tell by my outburst just a second ago, I was being sarcastic. I don't know if he's different to romantic partners, but he's the most annoying boy I've ever met." She laughed again, and stuck out her hand. "Name's Elizaveta. But, if you're gonna work here, you should just call me Lizzy."

Matthew was still confused about the brunette standing behind the counter. She didn't even know him and she was giving him a job? What about an interview first? Maybe a background check? He could have been a former axe-murderer for all she knew! "W-work here?" He stuttered. "You've only seen my resume!"

"Yeah, well, I've already decided on hiring Gil. He's been pestering me for months. I want you here to keep an eye on him," She responded reasonably, then giggled. "And a few other reasons."

From where he was sitting at a table a few feet away, Gilbert turned around and said, "The awesome me will not stand for being a part of one of your yaoi tapes!" Matthew didn't understand these people, but he decided to laugh anyway. Quietly, but there.

Elizaveta shrugged in response, signifying she didn't really care what Gilbert thought. She turned and walked into the back of the shop, calling out, "I want you both here tomorrow, 8 o'clock sharp. If you're planning on being late, you might as well keep on searching for a job. We'll begin your training as soon as you get here."

"Alright! You can count on the awesome me to be here!" Gilbert practically shouted, drawing the attention of a few of the people drinking coffee. There were confused looks and stares coming from all around the room. Matthew and Gilbert were the focus of all of them. Well, Gilbert mainly, but Matthew felt like slinking behind said man attracting stares.

"Uh... Gilbert?" Matthew asked. "Do you want to like... Get to know each other? We could go for a walk... Or... Something?" Matthew was feeling a little under pressure, due to the people staring at them. He stuttered thanks to this, and he felt extremely awkward.

"Sure! The awesome me would like to get to know you! I mean, if you're my soulmate and all, I can guess you're _almost_ as awesome as me, but I'd like to know for sure!" Gilbert said with a jovial tone, cackling his odd laugh afterwards (Matthew thought it sounded a little like him saying kiss over and over). Matthew inwardly facepalmed, but he kept a polite smile on his face nonetheless. He couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten someone who seemed like a polar opposite to his inwards, solemn, and possibly even shy personality as his soulmate. He, if he had to be completely honest with himself, completely loathed the self-centered, loud, attention-drawing type, and that shone through in his semi-hatred of his 'adopted' brother, Alfred. And his even worse hate for his brother's Danish boyfriend, who, for a early twenty-something had quite a drinking problem.

Matthew nodded after a minute, shaking off the feeling of dread that had settled while he had been thinking, and started to walk slowly to the door, shoving his hands in his hoodie's pockets and clenching his fists. _If he really is my soul mate_ , Matthew thought, _I'll have to get used to it. It's no use doubting the color. I've never heard of it being… wrong. I think? I can't remember. There might have been a few cases. I'll have to look it up._ As he was about to walk out the door, he remembered. His first color. A new world to him! It would be so beautiful. He almost wanted to jump up and down at the thought of colors other than gray, but he kept his reserved posture.

Gilbert took this moment of hesitation as an opportunity to get the door for Matthew. _So he does have some form of chivalry and respect. At least he tries to do these things. Unlike my brother, who has slammed a door in my face_ countless _times._ Matthew stepped outside the door and gasped loudly. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Cars speeding down the street ranged anywhere from the color of the interior of the starbucks he had just been in, to the beige that was slightly lighter than his pale complexion. The dark gray of the street stayed the same, but the stripes lining it that had appeared white were a bright yellow, close to the color of the sun shining overhead. The sky was clear, showing it's beautiful blues and the oranges and yellows of the sun that he looked at so long his eyes started to hurt. Gilbert seemed to be having the same reaction. He had unconsciously grabbed Matthew's hand as he looked around. Matthew was too taken by his surroundings to care.

After just standing in awe for a couple of minutes, Matthew nudged Gilbert. "Let's get going, eh?" He said. Of course, his Canadian tic had to appear right then. Though his father was French, he had been raised in Canada and had only moved to America in the eighth grade when his mother had… well, died. When they arrived in America they lived in an apartment for a year, his father in a slump. He would often go drinking, having one-night-stands almost every night. That was another reason Matthew didn't have all his college funds saved up. He had resorted to drawing from it to provide food for himself, as his father didn't have a job. But, one day, his father had become happy again. He started going out more, making at least one close friend and having lunch with said friend very often. He seemed to have found his color again, Matthew presumed. After another year of this, and quite a few shouted fights over phones, Matthew's father had announced that he was getting re-married. So, for Matthew's senior year, he had his father back. Two fathers, actually. And a brother. Francis and Arthur were married, Alfred and Matthew became brothers, and Matthew was happy again. After high school, however, Matthew fell into his slump again, with the question of college forever polluting his mind. Then came today.

Matthew fell out of his daze again to Gilbert pulling on his hand to come on. "Mattie- can I call you that? Come on, you promised you'd go walking, you told me to get going, then you suddenly stop and just stand there for a couple minutes! Completely ignoring me! How unawesome of you."

"S-sorry…" Matthew said. He started to walk again, still subconsciously admiring the beautiful colors of the city around him. "I spaced out."

Gilbert laughed obnoxiously. "Alright, well, I'd like to get to know all about you. I guess that's the first thing!"

 **A/N: Oh my god. I'm SO sorry. I meant to get this up within the week. It's been almost two. I'm so sorry! I'll try to be quicker with the updates. Luckily, today I was having bad writer's block, but finally got out of my slump and wrote over half of the chapter! Also, I'm sorry about the entire explanation about Matthew's family being here. I meant to put it in the next chapter (Well, actually now it would have been two chapters from here) but I just started writing and didn't stop. Sorry if it broke the flow of the chapter -**

 **P.S.- This is only half of the plot I had planned out, but I got to a stopping point and really needed to update, so the rest of the plot will continue in the next chapter! Now tell me, in your opinion, am I writing the characters according to their personalities well? I've never been that good at writing Prussia, so I'd like some outside opinions. So, comment/review with your opinions! (i post this on both Wattpad and so I sorta need to put both oops vnv)**


End file.
